Finally Together
by SomberS
Summary: Naomi and Satoshi are have each other, Yuka has her parents, where does that leave the last two
1. Roof Top

_A/N: No, I don't like musicals, and song rights go the respectful owners. And I'm not making this a one-shot, at least I don't think, depends on feedback._

Yoshiki stood on the roof looking out over the city. His stomach growled, but he was too caught up in thought of what had occurred, with four friends gone, Naomi balled up in her room, Satoshi was distancing himself from Yuka and Ayumi, Ayumi was having difficulties just getting though the day, but Yuka suffered the worst, she was the youngest and so naïve, before Heavenly host. Yoshiki tried to be there for all of them, finding he spent large amounts of time with Ayumi, but he felt so bad that he wasn't able to offer the type of confinement to her that Satoshi could to Naomi or Ayumi, if he wanted.

Yoshiki stared up at the sky, the grey overcast gave everything a de-saturated, darker, somber look, His thoughts drifted to Ayumi, how much he wanted to confess to her, but he felt that that would only space them apart, that she would start avoiding him, and she could slip into the palm of depression only to commit suicide, his mind started to drift to the extremes, like the many victims of Heavenly Host. He then thought of the best case scenario, the two could end up happy, like Naomi and Satoshi might.

Something beeped in Yoshiki's pocket, looking down to inspect the text.

'To: Me; From: Satoshi

Hey bud, How's the Shinozaki situation? Good Luck.

Cheers – Satoshi'

'To: Satoshi; From: Me

Not so good, Whats got you so cheery.'

'To: Me; From: Satoshi

I finally got Naomi to agree to go back to school, and we confessed, so life's starting to look up! : )'

Yoshiki chuckled at Satoshi's optimism, especially in such a bleak moment, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"I can't stand to fly" Yoshiki began to sing, trying to get his feelings out.

* * *

_A/N: This all happens in a few minutes._

Ayumi ran up the steps, crying once again, paining that no one remembered their fallen friends. She needed comfort, and knew that Yoshiki was always on the roof during lunch. She pushed the heavy door open quietly, to see Yoshiki, with his head down, gazing to the courtyard with all the young couples courting in one way or another.

"I can't stand to fly" He sang.

'Does he know I'm here?' Ayumi thought, silently approaching him, but keeping her distance.

"I'm not that naïve," he continued.

'He doesn't, guess I might as well listen' she thought, getting drawn in by his voice.

"I'm just out to find, the better part of me" He crooned, "I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train. It's not easy to be me" Ayumi knew that he didn't know she was there, but she felt like he was singing to her, she stopped breathing heavily, but tears poured out of her eyes, as she reflected about how mean she was to him, throughout all of Heavenly Host, and then to how much he had protected her.

"I wish I could cry, Fall upon my knees," He continued after the short pause. "Find a way to lie, 'Bout the home I'll never see" Ayumi continued to cry, continuing to think about how she had fell for him after the event, how much she abused her love, and how he must see it, how she wanted to be with him, and know that she was protected and loved.

"It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve, Even heroes have a right to bleed, I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, Even heroes have a right to dream, And it's not easy to be me" He sang, Ayumi wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't, she wanted to hug him, and tell him that she loved him, and listen to him sing, for her.

"Up, up and away, away from me, Well, it's alright, You can all sleep sound tonight, I'm not crazy or anything." Continuing to sing, he stood up straight on the bottom rail, to lean over slightly and sing to the world. Ayumi stopped crying, not because she wanted to, but because her tear ducts had run dry for the time being, but her face was still damp from the tears.

"I can't stand to fly; I'm not that that naïve, Men weren't meant to ride, With clouds between their knees." He sang, getting a bit louder, but still not loud enough to resonate to the courtyard. Ayumi reflected back upon the first night back, when she had nightmares, she ended up on Yoshiki's door step, asking to sleep there, he tried to give her the bed, but she refused and eventually convinced him that she could sleep on the couch, but eventually crawled up his bed sheets because she had another nightmare, and slept next to him for the night, with him gently cradling her next to him, this was when she became fully conscience of the feelings she had for him.

"I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, Digging for kryptonite on this one way street, Only a man in a funny red sheet, Looking for special things inside of me, Inside of me, inside of me, Inside of me, inside of me." He sang louder again, people in the courtyard could barely hear him at this point. Ayumi reflected again, on the time that she slept next to him, and had a nightmare, feeling so much more reassured that he was next to her, and felt at home with him, but she felt as though he probably hated her for how she had abused him.

"I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man looking for her dream, I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, It's not easy," He sang, "It's not easy to be me." Ayumi joined in with him for the last line, starting to cry again. Yoshiki spun around to face Ayumi, cradling her in his arms. "Kishinuma, I'm sorry" she sobbed into his shirt, "And before I continue, I want to say I'm sorry…I love you…Yoshiki" She managed to choke out.

"You're sorry you love me?" Yoshiki questioned.

"No, I'm sorry I abuse you're feelings, I guess…I guess the song help me say that…" She choked up while saying this.

"I love you too…Ayumi" He comforted, pulling her in to hug. Ayumi shot her gaze up at him once the words settled in. She kissed him, feeling warmth cover her.

* * *

Yoshiki lead Ayumi down the stairs and back to class, waiting the day out, the somber atmosphere and lack of saturation made a romantic and personal mood, it let Ayumi stand out more to Yoshiki, made her seem close, both figuratively and literally, they were paired up in class, sitting right next to each other at the bench-table thing that the school called standard-issue.

Yoshiki felt something in his hand, turning his attention from the lecture to see a sad Ayumi, cuddling up to him, on the verge of tears once again. She looked up matching his gaze, and gave him a hurt expression. Yoshiki nodded, as if to say 'I know', which seemed to convey well with Ayumi, he pulled on her shoulder opposite of him, pulling her into a side hug through the lecture.

_A/N: Think I should continue, or should I keep this as a one-shot, or should I delete this story all together, leave a review to tell me._


	2. What If

_A/N: If you were wondering what's with the Five for Fighting songs, they just embody the Corpse Party series very well, I like songs from most genres, but most of my songs consist of various types of metal, but that wouldn't be appropriate for the moment, and once again I'm going to say, I don't like musicals, I just wanted to do something different. Once again, song rights to respectful owners._

* * *

Satoshi stood silently outside Naomi's house, questioning himself if he should confess. He looked up at the house, examining the style for no reason what so ever. Building up his confidence, he rapped on the door twice.

"Hi Mochida, here to see Naomi?" Natsumi asked after opening the door.

"Yes, is she doing well…"

"More or less, she is still rambling on about this Seiko figure, you seem to be the only one to keep her sane." Natsumi looked sad as she said this.

'Seiko was real' Satoshi thought to himself.

"Thank you" Natsumi blurted, hugging Satoshi, "You help her so much, I'm sorry she acts this way"

"Err…Can I see her…"

"Go on up to her room"

* * *

Satoshi opened the door to reveal the room with clothes everywhere, dislodged sheets and furniture, pictures of Seiko, with her face blacked out, on the wall. Naomi was crying in the corner, hugging her knees. She looked up as Satoshi walked into the room; she struggled to get up and walk over to him, pulling him into a deep, emotional embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked the back of her head, shushing her gently, trying to hold back tears of his own.

"It's going to be okay, we'll make it through this…together," He cooed in her ear, "It's going to be alright." He pulled her closer again, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her around the waist with the other.

"Thank you, Satoshi, thanks for being here for me." She said through her tears, her reasons for crying switched from Seiko's Death to Satoshi's Gentle Support. She pushed back slightly to look at him, smiling slightly. "Seiko was real though, right?"

"Yes" He whispered in her ear, making sure that her mother wouldn't hear.

"Threw a line out to pull you to me, If you don't get, then you don't get it," (_A/N: Yes, I know that this song better fits Ayumi and Yoshiki, but Satoshi and Naomi need a nice bonding moment…)_ Satoshi started to sing, "You made your mind up before you knew me, If you don't get it, then you don't get it." He pulled back a little further to look lovingly into her eyes. "Take my hand for a minute" He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he sung, "We're in it – imagine all the pain that might be forgiven" "What if I had your heart? What if you wore my scars?" "How would we break down? What if you were me and what if I were you?" Naomi looked somewhat confused as she stared at him. "What if you told my lies? What if I cried with your eyes?" "Could anyone keep us down? What if you were me? What if I were you?" "Had a dream of a new tomorrow, If you don't get it, then you don't get it." "I took a step, hoping you might follow, If you don't get it, then you don't get it." "Take a chance for a minute, Jump in it" "Imagine if you asked yourself for a minute: What if I had your heart? What if you wore my scars?" "How would we break down? What if you were me and what if I were you?" "What if you told my lies? What if I cried with your eyes?" "Could anyone keep us down? What if you were me? What if I were you?" "To the ones who make it better, Find to get out, gotta touch the other side." "What if all that it took to save our lives, together, was to, rise up?" "What if I had your heart? What if you wore my scars?" "How would we break down? Break down, what if I were you?" "What if I told your lies? What if you cried with my eyes?" "Could anyone keep us down?" "What if you were me? What if I were you?" "What if your hand was my hand?" "Could you hold on or let it go?" "What if your life was my life?" "Can you love what you don't know?" "What if your hand was my hand? Could we hold on or let it go?" "What if your life was my life?" "And what if I were you?"

Naomi looked like if she was about to cry again. She pulled the blushing Satoshi by the collar to kiss him. "Sorry, that was conceded…" She said after they broke, then she started to cry again, "Satoshi, I love you, I know that you may not feel the same and you have practically a club dedicated to you and every girl in Kisaragi Academy wants you but I love you and I want you to be mine I'm sorry …and" She started trailing off.

"Why are you sorry? It's too bad, cause the only girl I want is standing right in front of me, I love you, Naomi…" He cooed, pulling her too him.

"That's great! My daughters first Lover turned Beau!" Natsumi barged in, making Satoshi blush.

"You heard all that?" Satoshi said, flustered.

"Middle of the song and afterwards, but this is great! I'll give you too some space." Natsumi beamed, leaving the two lovers alone.

"So are you going to return to school finally?" Satoshi asked, turning to Naomi.

"If you're going" Naomi said cheeringly.

Satoshi smiled, then he realized something.

"One sec…" he said pulling his phone out to text, quickly tapping on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked trying to look at what he wrote.

"Texting Yoshiki"

"Why?"

"If a coward like me can confess, so can he" Satoshi said, looking up from the phone to his girlfriend.

Naomi grabbed Satoshi to pull him into a deep kiss.

"Imagine what Seiko would say…" Naomi giggled.

"She'd probably urge a three-way or something strange, or threaten to kill me if I ever abused you" Satoshi chuckled.

"I'm glad I have you Satoshi." Naomi nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you Naomi." Satoshi pulled her closer.

* * *

_A/N: I will not add any Yuka, sorry, and I want to know if you guys want the group to be revived or to leave them dead?_


	3. One Breath

_A/N: So, how many of you guys like X-Files, cause after I wrote this chapter, I found it to be very similar to a certain X-Files episode…No Copyright Infringement meant on anything, everything goes to the respectful owners! And yes I do like the idea of Seiko x Kurosaki, I know Seiko is technically lesbian; they just foil each other very well, try reading the story while listening to Rob Hughes piano cover of _Evanescence's_ My Immortal infinite looper, it makes the story a bit better._

* * *

A massive hole opened in the ground, out of which materialized 9 forms, the first to arouse was a male brunette with his over shirt torn; he shook the short-haired brunette girl next to him awake. She woke up to squeal with glee, wrapping her arms around the boy, crying with happiness.

"We made it!" Satoshi yelled, returning the embrace, looking at his girlfriend with teary, joyful eyes.

"Seiko wants in!" Seiko yelled, jumping on top of the couple, smearing her face in Naomi's chest, only to have Naomi giggle at her missed friend's actions.

"No, Seiko's mine!" Kurosaki, some guy that Seiko met in the school and fell for, said casually, grabbing Seiko by the waist to pull her into his lap.

"Well, look who has grown some balls!" Morishige laughed, waking Mayu up.

"Hey, I was stabbed by my best friend and got rejected by who I thought was the one for me, then met Seiko, so I think that I can call Seiko mine." Kurosaki said.

"You're not making any sense." Naomi said.

Kurosaki stuck out his tongue, and then turned his attention to Seiko. Ms. Yui woke up to the giggling bunch of teens. Mayu was kissing Morishige; Yoshiki was holding his head against his hand to try to null the slight temporary throbbing; Naomi was chatting with Satoshi, Seiko, and Kurosaki, catching up on lost time with the two lovers.

* * *

"Ayumi, we made it back…" Yoshiki said, turning to Ayumi now that his head ache was gone, "Ayumi?" He shifted his weight to be turned to Ayumi at a perpendicular angle to her back, "Ayumi?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, turning her to him, while capturing the silent attention of everyone else, "AYUMI?" He started to sound panicked, He slid her head and shoulders onto his lap, she opened her eyes slightly.

"Yoshiki?" She said.

"Yes, Ayumi, love, I'm here" He affirmed, cradling her in his arms.

"Did…did everyone make it back?" She expressed.

"Yes, we are all fine, thanks to you"

"Good, I'm happy, Yoshiki, I'm cold…"

"Here, take my jacket." Yoshiki said, moving his jacket off, skillfully with one hand, keeping her cradled in his other.

"Thank you, your jacket smells like you," She said, cuddling into the position she was in on his lap, "Yoshiki, I love you." She closed her eyes.

"Ayumi?", "Ayumi!", "Ayumi, please wake up, come on, let's talk a little more, Ayumi?" Yoshiki gasped, trying to get Ayumi to wake up, holding her against his chest.

_A/N: Just take a moment to let what just happened sink in; this is sort of the intro to the chapter._

* * *

He picked up her wrist hastily to test. He felt nothing. Yoshiki pulled her scarf down to check for a pulse, he placed his hand on her jugular to check for a pulse. He felt something faint. He pulled open her shirt enough to reach down and check her pulse from her heart. He felt a slow and faint pulse beat.

"Call an Ambulance." He shouted at the group, which hastily complied.

* * *

The group sat outside the hospital room, watching Yoshiki pace uneasily outside the room, picking at his skin, muttering things, and extremely distressed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's been through worse." Satoshi said, only to be met by Yoshiki's silence as he continued to pace. The group waited in an uncomfortable silence after that. The door to the room slid open, the nurse stepped out.

"Well!" Yoshiki queried, scaring the nurse.

"She'll probably be fine, but she's in a coma of some sorts, the scans showed semi-conscience brain activity, but we don't know if she'll wake up." The nurse replied, "You can go in if you want, but no more than three at a time, as we don't know how she'll react to large groups."

"Kishinuma, you, Suzumoto, and Ms. Yui should go in, you're the closest." Naomi blurted.

"Okay," Yoshiki said, looking sadly to the floor.

"May I ask how this happened, it's like someone drained a large amount of her blood or made her OD, but her blood pressure is normal and we can't any trace of drugs in her system." The nurse stated angrily.

"I found her like this… we were looking for her and found her at the academy" Yoshiki lied to the nurse, "May I go to see her now?"

"Fine…" The nurse flatly answered.

Yoshiki went in the room with Mayu and Ms. Yui; He sat in the seat closest to Ayumi, gripping her hand, looking at her with hurt eyes. "I wish you would return to me," He voiced through the silence tears streaming from his eyes, his mouth filling with small amounts of saliva. Mayu looked to Ms. Yui, a panicked look on her face, as if to say 'I'm scared', they rarely saw Yoshiki loose his composure, and to see him go as far as to cry meant something had to be serious and immensely sad, but they didn't need him to break up to tell the feelings of the moment.

Yoshiki stayed the night there, eventually falling asleep next to Ayumi before Mayu and Ms. Yui left, still grasping her hand. A nurse came around while he was unconscious and slipped a blanket around his shoulders, smiling at the bond of the two, listening to Yoshiki occasionally mutter "Ayumi" in his sleep.

* * *

Seiko and Kurosaki arrived at her house to find the three children asleep in the proper positions and a note left to Seiko saying

'Seiko,

I'm going away for a weekend, business stuff. Take care of Yuu, Kei, and Aya

Love

-Dad'

"I guess we're alone he-he-he" Seiko whispered to Kurosaki, grabbing his hand in the most seductive manner possible, leading him to the couch…

* * *

Satoshi tried to walk Naomi home, but her death grip proved too much, traumatized by the events in the void of Heavenly Host, she tried to stay the night with him.

"Shhh…let's not wake my parents or Yuka" (Yuka didn't come with them to help) Satoshi whispered, slipping into the house, "Do you want to call your mom?" He received a nod in return. Walking upstairs, the two opened the balcony door as quiet as possible, sitting down on the couch under the overhang.

"Mom?...hello….I'm fine, don't worry…Can I stay at Satoshi's tonight?...Don't worry, you can trust him, he's too much of a coward to do those things…Yes Seiko's fine…It's okay Mom, none of us were exactly sane, and at least the Psychologist wasn't some creep…Bye, G'Night, love you too." Naomi spoke over the phone.

"So…We're good?" Satoshi cautiously asked after Naomi hung up.

"Yeah," Naomi said, smiling for the first time in a long while.

"I'm not that much of a coward…" Satoshi said.

"Yeah you are, but its okay, 'cause you're my coward." Naomi said in response, only to have Satoshi grasp her by the waist and pull her to him, resting her head peacefully under her chin, to which the two fell asleep.

* * *

Mayu found her parents, and settled into her new house, not too far from Morishige's house, calling him immediately after she arrived home.

"Shige-nii, how are you?"

"I'm good Mayu, and you?"

"Good, about what had happened back there…"

"I wasn't in my sane mind, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I wasn't in my sane mind either, I mean, we could've kill people…"

"Mayu…"

"Yes…"

"Do you, you know, maybe, go out…like on a date?"

"OF COURSE, SHIGE-NII, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT!"

"You have no idea how long it's taken me to muster up the courage to ask you that…"

"Shige-nii…"

"Yes…"

"I...love you"

"I love you too, Mayu, you have no idea…"

"Maybe I do…"

"Yeah…", "…Maybe you do…"

"So I guess Good Night, let's go out tomorrow!"

"Okay, good night, see you tomorrow…Meet up in from of the Kisaragi Academy?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Yoshiki woke up in the morning to find light peering through the window, Suzumoto and Ms. Yui gone, and someone standing at the base of the bed, which he instantly recognized as Hinoe. She had met him once, a few days after him and Ayumi got together, and she helped them plan the plan to revive everyone. Yoshiki arched his back to crack it, without letting go of Ayumi's hand.

"It's a wonderful relationship you two have, remaining with and without innocence, at the same time, it's so great." Hinoe said, breaking the silence, walking over to the window.

"…" Yoshiki looked caringly down at Ayumi, trying not to cry, but couldn't hold back, weeping silently.

"She's fighting inside of her, trying to keep herself from succumbing to the darkness, though, I think you may be happy to know that the family curse has been forsaken…" Hinoe opened her arms widely and quickly, turning to Yoshiki, while saying this. Yoshiki almost felt himself smile at this cheery attitude, but the fact that the love of his life remained in danger just kept egging his heart to sorrow. "I guess I should leave you two alone, in the mean time I'm going to get some food, I'm famished" Hinoe said, winking on her way out. Yoshiki turned back to Ayumi only to be caught by a set of sounds, he heard Hinoe walk out, but she stopped walking and he heard her start to speak, then continue walking.

The door slid open, revealing a heavyset woman with amber hair and green eyes, Yoshiki looked slightly worried, "I'm Nurse Patel; I'm assigned to take care of Shinozaki, perhaps you would like to get some food, you look rather hungry-" (_A/N: Know the X-Files reference, well this next part is it!)_

"No, I can't rest while Ayumi is in danger." Yoshiki cut her off.

"I can assure you she's in good hands." The nurse reassured Yoshiki.

After some argument, Yoshiki went to find Hinoe. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He sat solemnly next to her. He had a small bowl of salad, picking at it, holding back tears, which Hinoe immediately recognized. She gave him a 'Rest Easy' glance.

"I know that this should be a moment for the family, spending time with Ayumi while she's in a critical state, but if you want to, you may join us, when we visit her." Hinoe suggested.

"Thank you" Yoshiki said, trying so hard to hold back tears, even though he could feel them welling up in his eyes.

* * *

Ayumi sat on a boat, it was in a misty lake, she stared at the shore, where Yoshiki stood, throughout the night, like a sentinel, grasping onto the rope, his hands bloody against the coarse rope; occasionally, Ayumi would see him try to say something, but she couldn't hear, to which she would try so hard to stand up and cry out in return, but she couldn't move, her eyes fixated on the shore, no one moved. In the morning, Hinoe appeared, completely still, not an ounce of movement, Ayumi didn't see how she appeared, she was just there all of the sudden, she mouthed words, and then disappeared, only to be followed by the appearance of a large heavyset woman with amber hair and green eyes, then followed by Yoshiki disappearing. She spoke, Ayumi heard.

"Young Shinozaki, please come back to us, many people miss you, we know you are fighting you're demons, but you need to come back." The nurse spoke, then disappeared, followed by the entry of Yoshiki and Hinoe, and eventually, only Yoshiki remained.

The tether broke; Ayumi started drifting back into the mysterious mist.

_A/N: Another break, sorry for putting these here, I just wanted to make a potentially multi-chapter part of the story in one chapter, but keep the feel of a multi-chapter part. So think about what's happening._

* * *

Ayumi felt a tug on the boat, a rope rose from the water, she saw the boat move back towards the shore, Ayumi saw Yoshiki, standing next to Hinoe and her mother, holding a rope in his hands, that were rubbed raw, Yoshiki didn't move, but the boat still advanced to the shoreline. Ayumi felt a great impact on her chest as she opened her eyes, not remembering closing then, to blaring light.

Ayumi looked to see a concerned Yoshiki at her side, his hand in hers, neither rubbed raw, and Hinoe and her mother on her other side, worriedly looking down of her. Ayumi realized that she hadn't opened her eyes all the way or gave any recognition that she was conscious, she tilted her head to Yoshiki and opened her eye's until they were half-lidded, smiling at him, Yoshiki immediately let her hand go to hug her, and to have Hinoe and Asuka follow in hugging Ayumi. Ayumi turned to Yoshiki and smiled, to see him smile back, 'That's the first time I've seen him smile since Ayumi was admitted to the hospital' Hinoe thought, but screeched, "TRUE LOVE!" earning the immediate embarrassment of Ayumi and Yoshiki.

Ayumi signed the release forms to verify that she had been in the hospital, then turned to the receptionist to ask, "Do you know where I can find a Nurse Patel, a heavyset woman with slightly red hair and green eyes?"

The receptionist gave her a strange look, "There's no Nurse Patel here…" She eventually replied.

* * *

Ayumi walked out of the hospital with Yoshiki in arm, wrapping her arms around Yoshiki's arm, resting her head on his upper arm.

"Ayumi, The curse is gone!" Hinoe said excitedly.

"You really want to be an Aunt, don't you?" Ayumi said, embarrassed that such a subject had come up in front of Yoshiki, and one that dealt with something on such personal and intimate circumstances. Not that she didn't have an image of them in the future; she just didn't want to drive Yoshiki away. Giving Yoshiki a questioning and concerned look.

"I'm not going to leave you, I have similar 'Dreams', don't worry…" Yoshiki reassured her.

"Which, intimate or children?" Hinoe butted in.

"Do I get in trouble if I say both…" Yoshiki muttered, and then nicely stated, "You know we shouldn't be talking about this, this is personal matters between me and Ayumi and this is public."

"Yoshiki?" Ayumi said.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…when I was in a coma, I had a weird dream, the entire time, You Hinoe and Mom were there, and some Nurse with the surname Patel…"

"I met a nurse named Patel, she urged me to go the cafeteria to eat…"

"Really?! Well back on topic, I was out on a lake, a misty lake, in a creaky boat, and you stood there, you were gripping a rope that lead back to shore, and your hands were raw, and then the rope snapped and I drifted out into the fog, but then a new rope appeared and you were holding it too, and you pulled me back to shore…" Ayumi started to have a panic attack, but it quickly subdued in her.

"How's Ayumi Kishinuma sound?!" Hinoe blurted.

"So you think…" Yoshiki said, egging her to continue.

"I think you're the one for me" Ayumi said, hugging Yoshiki tightly.

"Ribs…diaphragm…soul…" Yoshiki joked.

"I love you" Ayumi declared

"I love you too" Yoshiki responded.

"LOVE!" Hinoe yelled.

_A/N: Sorry for the references, X-Files episode is One Breath, all rights go to respectful owners for everything!…Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	4. Love and Result

_A/N: Sorry for the short fluffy chapter and I know that this chapter may seem unrealistically naïve, but I'm keeping it T-Rated… By popular demand, I've tried to make Naomi x Satoshi and Ayumi x Yoshiki will be the highlights. Oh and for some reason new reviews aren't showing up, so just send a PM, and guest users, try to leave a review, but I don't know when it will fix._

Kurosaki opened his eyes to see Seiko getting dressed, hazily blinking his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head!" Seiko said, pulling him up from the bed to kiss him. She exited the room, Kurosaki looked around to see what he expected to see in her room, a massive amount of Naomi pictures, but her room was relatively neat, with only a few clothes and books on the floor.

Kurosaki walked down stairs to see Seiko bombarded with three kids, who looked wide eyed at him. Kurosaki stood scared. "Don't worry, he's my boyfriend." Seiko said, walking over to Kurosaki, hugging him around the waist, smiling, staring deeply into his eyes. She found herself about to kiss him, but Yuu pulled on her shirt. "I guess I should make breakfast." Seiko said, hesitantly moving away from Kurosaki, and starting to make breakfast for the three small kids. Kurosaki found himself the center of attention while the siblings waited.

"What's your name?" "How long have you known Seiko?" "What were you two doing?" Kurosaki answered the best he could, but found himself overwhelmed at even more questions…

After Seiko had gotten her youngers taken care of, she lead Kurosaki to the roof of her house to look at the sky. Finding herself on top of him within a few seconds, kissing him deeply (_A/N: This is hard to keep sounding T-rated_), Seiko leaned over to fall asleep next to him. Kurosaki let out a sigh, falling asleep himself with Seiko in his arms.

* * *

Morishige awoke to quickly get dressed and make his way down town to meet Mayu. He noted that the sky was still grey, waiting to pour down on them any moment now, he passed many people, the streets buzzing with activity, eventually making his way to find the gate to the Academy. Within ten minutes Mayu showed up.

"Hi" Mayu said, Morishige was blushing at how he found her to look, she was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, with an orange college vest and jeans. 'Gosh she looks gorgeous' He thought.

"Hello beautiful" Morishige said, grabbing hold of her hand, leading her to a café.

Mayu sat across the metal table from Morishige, waiting for the drink and food they had ordered a few minutes ago, smiling contently now that they were alive again. Morishige fought the urge to sweep her up in a deep heart-felt kiss, but managed to stay grounded.

"I can't tell if I like or hate the weather we're having" Mayu said, looking up at the sky. 'I need to talk to him…'

"Mayu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…For what happened to me in Heavenly Host…"

"It scared me a lot, but it wasn't you…right?"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean?"

"That place brings out the worst in people, I'm sorry, for digging through, you know…"

"It's okay," Mayu said as she took a sip of her coffee, looking at her love, with a new perspective.

"I'm not like that normally, please don't be mad."

"Don't worry, I'm not." Mayu said with a smile. They finished their dink and food, moving along to the cinema, paying for the tickets to a romantic movie, as Morishige prepared to make a move. He sat to Mayu's left, in the back row, wrapping his arm around her shortly into the movie, preparing to kiss her when the timing was right. The couple on screen kissed, Morishige turned to Mayu, who turned to him with a questioning look. 'This can't actually be happening' both of them thought, as they moved together to kiss.

* * *

Satoshi woke up to see Naomi peacefully sleeping, latched to his arm. He took in the sunrise, smiling lightly, the first full hearted smile he had had since him and Naomi confessed. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him, who was trying to find warmth, eventually pressing herself against him, snuggling up into his chest. Satoshi instinctively put his arm around Naomi, to hear a small moan of comfort; then turned his attention to the waking dawn.

'It's going to be a good day' He thought to himself. He started to rub Naomi's back slowly, trying to slowly wake her up, only to hear a few grunts from her. He squeezed her in a hug a few times. Again no response, then decided to tickle her, eventually waking her up. Naomi giggled as she woke up to look at Satoshi trying to tickle her. "Good Morning Mr. Rude! Why'd you wake me up?" Naomi asked.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." Satoshi said, gazing out to the sunrise, smiling as he turned back to her. Soaking up the warm rising waves, Satoshi turned to see Naomi with a blissful expression, hugging her around the shoulder to bring her into a hug, resting his head against hers. The moment seemed perfect, and then Yuka came through the door.

"Time for breakfast" Yuka said, and upon seeing Naomi, "Hi Naomi, are you staying for breakfast?"

"I guess so." Naomi replied, getting up and walking with Satoshi downstairs.

After breakfast Satoshi walked with Naomi to go to the park, Satoshi was happy to see that Naomi was finally looking better, she had gotten a descent night's sleep, and they could fully enjoy each other's presence without the guilt of four lives weighing them down.

* * *

Ayumi woke up in Yoshiki's clothes, remembering what had happened, with him taking her back to his place after it started to rain. She snuggled up to her lover, going back to sleep. She woke up later to see that barely any time had passed, leaning up in the bed to look at the half-asleep Yoshiki hazily looking at her. He got up and walked to the kitchen, putting on a pot of water to boil before joining Ayumi on the couch. Yoshiki grabbed her hand, holding it peacefully on top of her thigh. The sleepy morning carried over, making the two fall asleep once again, in each other's arms. Ayumi woke up to see the clock said some time in the late morning.

"Yoshiki, wake up" She said, nudging him awake. Yoshiki smiled as he pulled Ayumi closer.

"Do we have to…" He said, smirking.

"Yes, we have stuff to do!" Ayumi said, trying to pry him off her. She eventually squirmed out of his grasp, only to see him stand up, towering over her, he inched his face forward; the two still had a semi-innocent relationship. Kissing her for a few seconds, he pulled back to rest his forehead on hers.

"I love you," He said.

"Love you too" She replied, "But we should get ready, we have to meat everyone!"

_A/N: Sorry for a strange chapter, do you guys want me to bring in Tsukasa? If you do or don't, send by PM, the reviews have some glitch going on at the moment, and say how you want him to come in if you do._


End file.
